Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (ur. 20 kwietnia 1889 w Brauanu am Inn - zm. 30 kwietnia 1945 w Berlinie) - niemiecki polityk, pisarz, dyktator, kanclerz i wódz III Rzeszy. Życiorys Młodość, wojna, życie powojenne Adolf Hitler urodził się w królestwie Austro-Węgier, w małej miejscowości Braunau. Był on Austriakiem z związku kazirodczego. Jednakże jego babcia była pochodzenia żydowskiego. Jego ojciec był celnikiem, który go nie traktował dobrze, a mały przyszły polityk wspominał o nim z pogardą. Jak sam wspomina, bardzo kochał swoją matkę. Po jej śmierci, w każde swoje urodziny robił kącik z jej obrazem i świecami. Był taki przypadek, że ojciec go pobił tak mocno, że popadł w dwudniową śpiączkę. Początkowo chciał studiować malarstwo w Wiedniu, jednakże czynił bezskuteczne wysiłki. Po śmierci swojej matki, młody Adolf odziedziczył jej mały majątek. Wiódł wytrawne życie w stolicy. Gdy wszystko wydał, zaczął się ciułać po ulicach wiedeńskich sprzedając kartki pocztowe z własnymi malunkami, a gdy uzbierał wystarczając ilość pieniędzy udawał się przeważnie do opery. W czasach I wojny światowej wstąpił do armii niemieckiej jako ochotnik. Dwukrotnie odznaczono go Krzyżem Żelaznym. Walczył przeważnie na froncie zachodnim, dokładniej we Francji. Gdy wylądował w szpitalu z powodu oślepienia go gazem bojowym, dowiedział się o zawieszeniu broni. Uznał to za zdradę państwa i zaczął obwiniać za to mniejszości narodowe oraz Żydów. W 1919 roku wstąpił do Niemieckiej Partii Robotniczej, którą zmieniono na NSDAP. Stanął na jej czele w 1921 roku jako przewodniczący partii. Po nieudanym puczu monachijskim został skazany na 5 lat więzienia. Podczas rozprawy z oskarżonego, stał się oskarżycielem żydów. Jego zdolności przywódcze wykorzystał na wokandzie. Gdzie sąd go łagodnie potraktował i nakazał osadzenie w Landsbergu. Przez ten czas napisał książkę Mein Kampf (Moja walka), w której napisał wiele wspomnień z wojny, ataki na żydów oraz program ruchu nazistowskiego. Władza Po odbyciu kary więziennej, Adolf Hitler powrócił do polityki. Wyznaczył nowy cel w stosunku do objęcia władzy. Wprowadził totalitarne rządy. Zaczął wykorzystywać swój talent do przemówień oraz słabej sytuacji gospodarczej (Niemcy były w kryzysie gospodarczym po I Wojnie Światowej). Po wygranych wyborach w 1933 roku na kanclerza Niemiec doszedł do władzy. W następnie 1932 roku przegrał wybory prezydencie, jednakże otrzymał ponad 40%. Rok później po śmierci Hindenburga został prezydentem i ogłosił się wodzem. Opozycję pokonał, wysyłając ją do obozów koncentracyjnych. Po objęciu władzy ograniczył prawa obywatelskie i rozwiązał wszelkie partie polityczne. Jedyną legalną partią stał się NSDAP. Część jej przeciwników wyjechała, a część trafiła do obozów pracy. Wkrótce rozpoczęto nagonkę na Żydów Przygotowania oraz wojna. Kanclerz i wódz III Rzeszy Adolf Hitler rozpoczął politykę zbrojeń i pokojowych podbojów. W 1938 roku zajął Austrię, oraz w 1939 roku Czechy zagrażając aliantom wybuchem kolejnej wojny. Państwa demokratyczne zgodziły zająć Czechy, ale Hitlerowi było mało i zajął również Słowację. Od tej pory zaczął pracować silny przemysł czeski, który wykorzysta w dalszej swojej kampanii zbrojeniowej. 23 sierpnia tego samego roku podpisał traktat z ZSRR, zwany jako pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow. Był to faktyczny wstęp do II wojny światowej. Wojna 1 września 1939 Niemcy zaatakowały Polskę, tym samym rozpoczynając kolejną wielką wojnę. Adolf Hitler jako powód przyznał, że Polscy żołnierze zaatakowali Rzeszę, tym samym rząd uznał to jako kontratak. Po kilkunastu dniach do ofensywy na Polskę dołączył Związek Radziecki, dokładniej 17 września. Pod koniec owego miesiąca Warszawa skapitulowała. Sojusznicy Polski, Wielka Brytania oraz Francja wypowiedziały Niemcom Wojnę. W dalszej wojnie błyskawicznej, Niemcy kontrolowały i zajęły połowę Europy (Polskę, Norwegię, Danię, Norwegię, Holandię, Belgię oraz część Francji tym samym powstając rząd Vichi). Podboje były bardzo szybkie i dokładne. Samą Danię podbił w ciągu zaledwie 1 dnia. W 1940 roku zaatakował Związek Radziecki. Po bitwie pod Moskwą w 1941, przejął osobiście dowództwo nad kampanią wschodnią. W efekcie podejmowania decyzji ideologicznych, a nie wojskowych doprowadził do klęski armii niemieckiej w wojnie z ZSRR. Dodatkowo zastosowanie taktyki spalonej ziemi oraz srogiej zimy zniszczyły armię Rzeszy. W latach 1944-1945 wojska alianckie doprowadziły do klęski III Rzeszy. Przez ten czas 20 lipca 1944 roku grupa spiskowców próbowała zamordować Hitlera. Samobójstwo W 1938 roku kanclerz i wódz III Rzeszy opisał swój wymarzony grób. Pragnął być pochowany w krypcie o wymiarach 355 metrów szerokości i 1500 metrów długości. Pośrodku stałby sarkofag ozdobiony malachitem z Uralu. Okazały grobowiec miał powstać w Linzu do 1955 roku. Jednak 7 lat później został znaleziony martwy pod gruzami Berlina z kulą w głowie (Bunkier, obecnie znajduję się tam parking). Jego zwłoki częściowo spalono, pogrzebano i ponownie odkopano. Z ciała usunięto szczękę, a pozostałe szczątki rozeszły się po Wschodnich Niemcach. Przed śmiercią ożenił się z swoją długoletnią kochanką Ewą Braun. O godzinie 13, dnia 30 kwietnia 1945 roku, Hitler zjadł swój ostatni posiłek - spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym. Następnie pożegnał się z zaufanymi osobami, żoną i współpracownikami i oddalił się do prywatnych pokoi. Około godziny 15:30 popełnił samobójstwo. Około godziny 15:40 każda osoba znajdująca się w bunkrze dowiedziała się o śmierci Hitlera. Wiele osób z bunkra dobrowolnie poddała się Rosjanom, a część (jak oficerowie SS) upili się, by zastrzelić się. Żona Hitlera, Ewa Braun, popełniła samobójstwo połykając cyjanowodór. Również psa otruto. Pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły zwłoki, byli Heinz Linge oraz jego adiutant Otto Günsche. Dokładnie nie wiadomo, czy obaj rzeczywiście widzieli zwłoki, gdyż podczas zeznań składali sprzeczne zeznania. 3 maja 1945 roku żołnierze Armii Czerwonej znaleźli zwłoki Hitlera. Dzisiejsze czasy Obecnie Adolf Hitler jest kojarzony jako uosobienie czystego zła. Został on zapamiętany jako doskonały przedmówca z charakterystycznym wąsem oraz włosami. Ciekawostki *Za 32000 euro sprzedano w 2012 roku jeden z obrazów Hitlera; *w 1944 roku dentysta Hugo Blaschike wyleczył u Führera jeden ząb oraz wyrwał cztery ruszające się. Dzięki dobrze wykonanemu obowiązkowi został nadwornym dentystą Hitlera; *W uzębieniu Hitlera więcej było metalu niż naturalnego szkliwa; *Dyktator chorował na paradentozę oraz próchnice. Dodatkowo z ust wydobywał się u niego nieprzyjemny zapach; *Hitler był bardzo wrażliwy na ból; *Adolf Hitler z początku oferował polskiemu rządowi pakt i to wiele razy. Za każdym razem dostawał odmowę ze strony wschodniego sąsiada; *chorował na chorobę parnkinsona; *uwielbiał chodzić do opery; *bardzo kochał swoją matkę w przeciwieństwie do ojca; *ukrywał swoje pochodzenie żydowskie.; *powstało wiele filmów związanych z osobą Adofa Hitlera. Źródła *Alan Bullock: Hitler. Studium tyranii. Wyd. Iskry, Warszawa 2004, ISBN 83-207-1746-9. *Jerzy W. Borejsza: Antyslawizm Adolfa Hitlera. Wyd. Czytelnik, Warszawa 1988, ISBN 83-07-01725-4. *Materiały utajnione przez Stalina. Teczka Hitlera, pod red. Henrika Eberlego i Mathiasa Uhla, Świat Książki, Warszawa 2005. ISBN 83-247-0047-1. *Laurence Rees: Hitler i Stalin. Wojna Stulecia, Wyd. Prószyński i Spółka, Warszawa 2005, ISBN 83-7469-183-2. *Gerd R. Ueberschär: Wojskowe elity III Rzeszy. Dom Wydawniczy Bellona, Warszawa 2004, ISBN 83-11-09880-8. *Wojciech Wichert: Chaos i przyzwolenie. Polikratyczna struktura reżimu hitlerowskiego do 1939 r., „Histmag.org”, 20 czerwca 2009. *Wolfgang Zdral: Nieznana rodzina Hitlerów. Dom Wydawniczy Bellona, Warszawa 2006, s. 240. Seria: Brunatna Seria, Narodziny Zła, Biografie. ISBN 83-11-10488-3. *Nicolaus von Below: Byłem adiutantem Hitlera 1937-45. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo BELLONA, 2011. ISBN 978-83-1112042-6. *Bevin Alexander: Jak Hitler mógł wygrać wojnę. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo Amber, 2008. ISBN 978-83-241-3083-2. Kategoria:Dowódcy podczas II wojny światowej Kategoria:Dyktatorzy Kategoria:Politycy austriaccy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1889 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1945 roku